


Undercover

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: Jack and Sam pose as honeymooners at an Aspen villa to draw out former Trust operatives.





	

Jack O’Neill dropped his bag inside the door of the villa. Large floor to ceiling windows provided a breathtaking view of the Rocky Mountains.

“Wow!” His companion exclaimed as she joined him in front of the stone fireplace. “But aren’t you supposed to carry me across the threshold?”

He rolled his eyes.“I thought that would offend your feminist sensibilities.” At her glare, he took a few steps back and held up his hands in surrender, “Uh, Carter…”

“Yes Jack?” She purred as she stalked towards him.

The back of his knees collided with the couch and he fell backwards. She pounced. Pushing him further back into the cushions, she straddled his lap.

“You do remember we are undercover?”

It was her turn to roll her eyes. Allegations of a conspiracy of former Trust operatives pointed to a secret meeting at a posh Colorado resort outside of Aspen. The president ordered Jack to investigate. Jack had protested, claiming the NID or CIA would be better suited but the president had insisted. She smiled to herself at the memory of the look on Jack’s face when the president had suggested they pose as newlyweds on their honeymoon. Jack had been outraged at their commander-in-chief’s offhand remark that “everyone assumes you two are married anyway.”

“Did the president’s comment bother you that much?”

“What?”

“When he said that ‘everyone already believed we were married anyway’. You were pissed. Would it really be that bad, to be married to me?”

“What? No, of course not.”

“Then why were you so angry?”

“Because you’ve earned every accolade. It pisses me off that there are still small minded idiots that think you slept with a loser like me to get ahead.”

“First of all, you are not a loser. And second of all, I don’t care what they think.”

“Since when?”

“Since I almost married the wrong man because I was too scared of what others would think.”

“Sam …”

She kissed him, silencing his objections. With his arms pinned beneath her, she took advantage of her free access, letting her hands explore under his shirt. She wriggled against him, smiling as she felt him harden even more.

“It’s my sidearm, I swear.”

She dissolved into giggles, providing him an opening to lift her off of him. He held her for a moment before placing a chaste kiss to the top of her head. “You’re going to kill me if you keep that up all weekend.”

She laughed as he had to rearrange his jeans before checking in with Teal’c and Daniel. Ducking into the master bedroom, she spotted movement outside amongst the tree line. Purposely avoiding the windows, she set about unpacking as if nothing was amiss. When she returned downstairs she found Jack in the kitchen bent into the refrigerator examining its contents. When he straightened he was frowning down at a plate of cheese and cut veggies. She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. “We can go into town tomorrow and pick up some steaks for the grill.”

He leaned his head down as if to kiss her. “Problem?”

She kissed his neck and whispered, “We’re being watched. I spotted one hiding in the trees with a scope aimed at the bedroom window.” She squealed as he nipped the ticklish spot on her neck.

He grinned as she playfully shoved him towards the living room where he had already set the bottle of champagne to chill in a bucket of ice. They snuggled close, feeding each other bites of food in between kisses, for the benefit of anyone watching.

Sam sighed.

“What?”

She shook her head and made to get up to clear away the dishes.

“Sam?”

He’d called her Sam, not Carter. He’d been doing that a lot more lately and she liked it. She supposed as much as he seemed to enjoy it when she called him Jack. She leaned back against his side. “Sorry, I was just thinking my Dad would have loved the ceremony.”

“I think he would have loved to see you get married, but I’m guessing he would have insisted on Daniel or someone more suitable.”

She touched his chest. “He loved you, Jack. He knew you were the one. He always knew.” At his skeptical look she confessed, “He told me not to let the rules stand in my way. It was pretty clear he meant you.”

“What? When was this?”

“Just before he died. While I sat with him in the infirmary.”

“Oh, Sam. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to dredge up painful memories.” He hugged her tight, resting his head on top of hers.

They sat in comfortable silence, watching the sky streak with oranges, reds, and purples as the sun dipped below the mountains.

“Now what?”

Jack waggled his eyebrows and she poked him in the ribs.

“Hey! Stop that.”

As she leaned up to kiss him, a squawk from Jack’s radio broke the moment. She laughed as she heard Jack chastise Daniel. “You have the worst timing.” Motioning to Jack that she was going upstairs, she grabbed her small duffle. The master bath contained a luxurious spa tub begging to be used.

Jack tucked his 9mm into its holster before donning his dark jacket. He slipped out the side door after observing that their “tail” kept his night vision goggles trained on the second floor. No doubt hoping to get a look at a naked Sam. He snuck up behind the operative without notice, subduing him with a choke hold and the 9mm. The man froze as soon as he felt the 9mm pressed to his temple. “Who do you work for?”

The man struggled only for a moment, his lack of air convincing him to cooperate. “Former members of the Trust.”

“What were you sent to do?”

“To get incriminating evidence.” He gurgled as Jack tightened the choke hold. He loosened it enough to let the man speak. “They just wanted pictures. No one was to get hurt.” He tilted his head towards the camera with the powerful telephoto lens.

Jack removed the memory card before smashing the camera to pieces. He grabbed the man by the shirtfront and lifted him off his feet. “Tell your boss, the next one I catch goes back in a body bag. I’ll be at the golf course at 0900. If they have a message for me, they can deliver it there.” He released him with a shove, watching as he scampered off towards the access road to the East. He tapped his earpiece. “Daniel, do you copy? He’s heading for the access road. I want a full electronic sweep and an eye in the sky to make sure he didn’t have any friends.”

When he entered the master bedroom, Sam was buried under the covers with only the top of her blonde head poking out. He knew she was only pretending to be asleep and that she was armed.

“It’s me. I set the meeting for 0900 on the golf course tomorrow.” He grabbed a pillow and the spare blanket and made to go downstairs.

“Where are you going?” She pulled down the blankets, fully clothed, and placed her gun in the drawer of the nightside table.

“I thought I’d sleep on the couch. I don’t think we'll have to worry about them anymore tonight.”

“Okay, but why are you going to sleep on the couch? It’s our wedding night.”

His mouth dropped open.

“You do remember earlier? The ceremony, the rings, Walter handing you a clipboard with papers needing your signature…” She waved her left hand with its shiny gold wedding band.

“But …” When he tried to sit, he missed the edge of the bed and wound up on the floor.

“Jack? Are you okay?” Her voice lost it’s teasing tone. “Don’t you want this?”

He reached up and grabbed her hand. “I do. I’d be a fool not to, but why would you?”

“Oh Jack.” She helped him back to his feet.

“Are you sure, Sam? I mean, don’t you want to get engaged, have the big wedding and all?”

She shuddered. “Are you forgetting my track record with engagements? This is better. And I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life.”

“In that case …”

She laughed as he swung her up into his arms, carried her outside the bedroom, and across the threshold before tossing her onto the middle of the bed.

“Close enough?”

She grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him onto the bed. Message received.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> 1_million_words: Villa  
> GenPrompt #4: Spy


End file.
